Pokedex Holders' Vacation
by LordEmpoleon
Summary: After helping to save the world on multiple occasions, the Pokedex Holders are given the chance to do something they never get to do: relax and have fun on a private cruise through the Sevii Islands!
1. Pokedex Holders' Vacation Part 1

It had already been a long day for the champion of the ninth triennial indigo plateau pokemon league at 10:55 in the morning. Red had started out the day oversleeping for his meeting with Professor Oak and the other Kanto pokedex holders which was supposed to take place in 5 minutes. Blue had said that his grandfather was very explicit in his wish for them to not be late as he is very busy and could only get the four of them together for a little while. As Red finished getting dressed he grabbed his pokeballs containing Poli, Saur, Pika, Snor, Gyara, and Aero,and his hat and sprinted down the stairs and outside releasing Aero when he got to the end of the driveway.

"Aero get to Professor Oak's as fast as you can!" he half yelled as he hopped on the flying dinosaur's back.

Aero let out a small cry at hearing its trainer's orders and proceeded to fly toward their hometown.

"Grr if only we just kept going on the way back from Mount Silver!" Red angrily said out loud to himself which he had a bit of a habit of doing.

The previous day Red had been making his way back home from a month long training session on Mount Silver with Gold, when he got the call on his pokegear from Blue telling him about the meeting the next day. Red said that would be fine as he was on his way back to Pallet Town when Blue told him to just stay in Viridian City with him at his place for the night. Aero had worked extremely hard over the last few days of training and Red had decided to walk instead of fly meaning it would take a lot longer. By the time Red had arrived in Viridian City it was already 9:30 and he was beyond exhausted, so he decided to take Blue up on his offer. When he got to Blue's house, he was sitting in a chair in the living room reading a book. He didn't even look up when he told his guest that he was getting up early the following morning and told Red he'd set a 10:00 alarm for him. Red thanked him and went up to the guest room and plopped down on the bed after putting his pokemon in the healing machine and changing into some more comfortable sleepwear and fell asleep.

Unbelievably, Red slept through the alarm until 10:45 and awoke with a jolt and panicking, quickly washing his face and putting on some deodorant. 'I'll shower when I get home,' he thought to himself and threw on his clothes and bolted.

They were almost completely past the Viridian forest when Red checked his watch showing it change to 10:58.

"I don't think we're going to make it. Give it all that you've got Aero!"

Aero nodded and accelerated slightly moving into a dive as they approached Pallet Town. It spoke volumes of how much time Red had spent training with his pokemon when he jumped off of Aero's back in perfect synchronization with the rock type pulling out of his dive in front of the Oak Pokemon Research Center. After swiftly recalling Aero, he burst into the lab just as his watch hit 11:00.

"There you are Red, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it today," said Professor Oak almost with relief when Red made his way to the back of the lab where Yellow, Green, and of course Blue already were.

"Hey guys sorry I was almost late, heh heh," Red chuckled as he joined his friends.

"No problem man you still made it," Green said as she flirtatiously swung her arm around his shoulders. "Yellow was worried sick that you almost missed our mini get-together here," she said as she pointed at the shorter blonde standing next to her with a slightly devilish grin.

"Don't listen to her Red. I knew you'd make it on time!" Yellow said with a nervous chuckle and slight blush.

"Alright settle down," Professor Oak said. "The reason I called this meeting was to tell you guys that I've been talking with professors Elm and Birch about how to thank the ten of you pokedex holders for consistently using your talents to protect the world," he said. "We decided that first and foremost, you, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald should get together more often seeing as you are all still kids and seem to enjoy each other's company."

"Of course we do Professor!" Red enthusiastically stated for no apparent reason other than to show that he was listening.

"Meh," Blue said whilst thinking of Gold and the Hoenn trio a little, but mostly Gold.

"Did you forget that the three of us are all legal adults Professor?" Green asked while giggling a little and pointing at Red and Blue.

"No because at least two of you are still an eleven year old on the inside," the Professor chuckled along with Red and Green. "Anyway the point is that we have booked the ten of you on a private cruise through the Sevii Islands so you can enjoy yourselves instead of constantly saving the world and being on edge all the time." Professor Oak told the four of them.

"That sounds like a really good idea!" Green excitedly pronounced. "I'll definitely have some things to do," she maniacally whispered to herself, catching Blue's eye as he shot her a suspicious look almost as if he heard her when in fact Yellow was the only one who did.

'Oh boy. I know what that means,' Yellow thought to herself and silently sighed. Being Green's best friend meant that she knew when Green would try to play puppeteer so to speak with their friends. She could only pray that there was a chance even extremely small that Green would forget about her and her "little secret that clearly wasn't a secret" when in her heart she knew that was never going to happen.

"So does that all sound good to you all?" Professor Oak asked the four of them.

"You bet it does!" Red exclaimed, blissfully unaware of what he was getting himself into with Green's plans that were beginning to formulate in her head.

"Sure I guess. It will be a much better way to explore Sevii than last time," Blue responded although somewhat skeptical when he saw what looked like a grin of triumph on Green's face.

"You know it Professor! Sevii is the perfect place for a vacation!" replied Green turning off her mischievous side for now.

"Count me in!" Yellow answered. Even though she knew she would have to deal with Green's meddling, she was still looking forward to what sounded like a fun vacation. Not to mention spending time with Red and their other friends.

"It's settled then!" Oak happily announced. "I'll contact Elm and Birch and tell them you all are in. Then I have to get back to work, I have much to do."

As the professor went to contact his colleagues, Blue stood up and grabbed Green's arm and pulled her into his grandfather's office. He shut the door and decided to get right to the point.

"I know exactly what you're thinking," he started. "I'd advise you to not get involved in other people's business because odds are they aren't going to like it."

"Oh sweetie, if you wanted me in a quiet room all to yourself then all you had to do was ask," she said sweetly with a wink, seemingly not taking in a word he said.

"No, do not interfere with our friends' love lives," he firmly demanded despite the smallest blush you could imagine encroaching on his face. "I know how you are with these things. You try to play relationship god."

"Goddess!" She corrected while licking her lips seductively very close to his. "You can be god if you want," she said in her sweetest voice.

"No, just don't bug everyone on this vacation, I certainly wouldn't want to be bothered by you," a blush once again creeping across his face.

"And how do you know I won't work my conniving magic on you sweetie?" she once again asked in her sweetest voice.

"Because I don't like-like any of the others and you know it!" he hissed so as to not disturb the other workers before walking out, leaving Green alone in the office.

'Clever wording you used there Blue,' she thought to herself, that signature grin plastered on her face. 'OTHERS meaning no one in the room. You might've tried to hide that blush but I saw it. You might try to deny how you really feel about me but I'll be patient. I'll get it out of you. Just wait and see.' With that last thought, she walked out of the office and back to the main part of the lab where Red and Yellow were still talking.

"Hey Green," they both asked at the same time making them both slightly blush. 'Oh they are so adorable,' Green thought as she sat herself back down with them.

"We were just wondering," Red started after getting over his slight embarrassment, "why did Blue seem pissed when he left a minute ago?"

"Oh, he was just confused at what was going through his head," she said quite cheerfully as she once again stood up and left the lab and went home riding on her puffed up wigglytuff.

"Do you know what that was all about?" Red asked Yellow.

"Not at all," she responded

"Oh well, I'm really looking forward to this trip though."

"Yeah me too!" the blond eagerly said, once again ignoring her knowledge of the nature of her best friend's plans for the vacation.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Red asked her.

"Huh? Yyyeah sure," she replied with a very out of the ordinary stutter.

"Ok then let's go," he said completely oblivious to her stutter.

'Does he know?' Yellow wondered as she got up and followed Red out the door. 'If he does is he just messing with me? No he's not like that. He wouldn't be mean to anyone on purpose. He's just too nice,' she reminded herself.

They started chatting about their Pikachu as they left Pallet Town and how it was so cute that they loved each other, and as this point was made, as if on cue, Pika and Chuchu both popped out of their pokeballs and ran off down Route One.

"Wait at the entrance to the Forest!" Red yelled to Pika, who gave a cry back as if to say alright.

When the trainers finally got to the Viridian Forest's entrance, Yellow turned to Red and nervously told him that he didn't have to walk her all the way back home.

"No it's ok I don't mind!" Red responded. I love the forest and I just flew over it on the way back to Pallet.

"Aaactually," 'the stutter again?' "I'm a little tired and wanted to ask if you could fly me back home, because Kitty is really tired from bringing me aaand," 'Why am I so nervous whenever I talk to him?' she said/thought whilst shyly looking down at the ground playing with her ponytail.

"Of course I can! No problem at all!" he exclaimed while sending out Aero. "To Yellow's house please!" He told the large rock type while jumping on it. "M'lady," he said, extending his hand to her to help her onto the large pokemon.

Yellow didn't even bother trying to hide her blush at this gentlemanly act of kindness as it was completely covering her whole face and she thought it was so cute of him to do this for her. "Oookay," she said while once again stuttering, taking his hand and sitting behind him with her arms around his waist. Pika and Chuchu hopped on behind her and climbed up Yellow's shoulders to sit on her hat.

"Okay then let's go!" Red shouted as they lifted off of the ground with Aero giving a happy roar.

"Do we need to tell him where to go?" Yellow nervously asked him.

"Nah I point out your house every time we fly over the forest," he told her.

"Rrreally?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" he cheerfully told her as they continued soaring.

Yellow was at a loss for words over the fact that the boy who she cared about so much took the time to point her house out to his pokemon. To some, it might not matter, but to Yellow who appreciated kindness above all else, and especially this boy's kindness, this meant the world to her.

"And here we are," Red said as Aero touched down in front of Yellow's house. "Thank you for flying Air Aero," he goofily said as he turned to her which made her giggle like she was a little girl again.

"Thanks so much Red," she said as he helped her down and without thinking gave him a big hug followed by a quick peck on the cheek as she ran toward her house, where her uncle was surely cooking dinner.

"Wow," Red said as he lightly touched the spot where she kissed him in disbelief, and stared in awe where she went in the door. After about a minute of leaving his mouth hanging open like a magikarp he once again mounted his Aerodactyl, and after giving its trainer a smirk, the large prehistoric animal flew up and back towards Pallet Town.


	2. Pokedex Holders' Vacation Part 2

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled a sixteen year old voice that rang through New Bark Town, and maybe the whole Johto region.

"Yyyes I'm serious," said another sixteen year old trainer on the other end of the pokegear with her friend who once again has embarrassed her without them even being in the same place, as the man who's overseen her volunteer work for about eight years could very clearly hear her immature friend even though he was ten yards away. "Jesus Gold, I agree it's big but not so huge of a deal that you have to scream enough for Rayquaza to hear you!" she scolded him over the phone.

"Come on Super Serious Gal, any other sixteen year old would be thrilled at finding out she's going on a cruise with all of her friends!"

"I didn't say that I wasn't, but there's no need for such a childish outburst!"

"Uh….. WE ARE KIDS!"

"We're almost adults, and keep your voice down," she hissed at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to sweep and clean the kids' playroom," she said.

"Just get Shorty to do it, he'll do whatever you ask him to," Gold said as if this was the most obvious solution in the world.

"Emerald went back to Hoenn actually to meet with Ruby and Sapphire."

"Why? That's quite a travel to hang out with Prissy Boy and Wild Gal."

"They had a meeting with Professor Birch about the trip."

"You mean like the one you and Silver had with Professor Elm WITHOUT ME!"

"Again, we told you when and where, but you didn't even show up!" Crystal once again hissed trying to control her temper.

"Couldn't you've waited a bit?" he asked angrily.

"We waited for forty-five minutes you idiot, it was a mile away from your house!"

"Y'know what? I'm gonna go down there and continue this argument in person. See ya in a few!" Gold said before hanging up.

After hearing that, Crystal didn't even bother trying to convince him not to come bother her at her volunteer work as it never worked in the past, and with a deep sigh continued on trying to get as much done as she could before the cutest distraction she knew arrived and once again she would pretend she hated him but on the inside will squeal with delight when he comes.

After hanging up on Crystal, Gold got out of bed where he hadn't moved even when he woke up and got a message from Crystal about a meeting with Professor Elm that was extremely important about an hour and a half ago. Gold figured it was probably something stupid so he was going to pretend to sleep and not get the message. However when he found out the meeting was to discuss a cruise for all ten of the pokedex holders in a week to the Sevii Islands, he pretended to be angry about the meeting when in reality, he was actually embarrassed that he couldn't be more responsible. 'Maybe that's why Crystal doesn't like me. Maybe I am just an annoying asshole like everyone says.' These thoughts always ran around inside his head but he can never change who he is. He helped save the world a few times, so he must be doing something right, but it always nags at him especially the sense of inadequacy when it comes to Crystal. For some reason, out of all the girls he's hit on throughout the years, Crystal was the only one where it felt natural, at least to him. The compliments for the past five or six years have been genuine. She's just not like other girls he often thought to himself. Maybe that's why she's the only one who's always been on his mind ever since they first met. All of these thoughts entered his mind on his way down Main Street of New Bark Town to get the details about responsibility from the most responsible person he knew: Professor Elm.

"Hey Gold! What's up man!" greeted the youngster named Joey who often liked to remind people that he knew the great Gold of New Bark Town. He was heading out of the pokemart with what looked like some potions.

"Not now man," he replied while pulling out his scooter and putting his goggles on to make the trip quicker and he really didn't feel like talking to anybody but Professor Elm at the moment.

When he finally got to the lab, the first person he saw was someone who he wanted to talk to even less than Joey.

"Hey Silver."

"You're extremely late"

"Yeah I know. No need to remind me."

"There would've been need to remind you if you were here about an hour ago."

"Yeah I already got the 'you're an irresponsible dumbass schtick' from Crystal ten minutes ago."

"Well you definitely deserve it."

"Look man, where's the professor I need to talk to him" Gold said after agreeing with Silver

"He left to get some lunch across the street about ten minutes ago. He should be back in a few minutes."

"Good because I need to chat about something."

"You want to know how you can be more responsible."

Gold stared dumbfounded at his best friend's seemingly psychic ability to read his thoughts. "Uh yeah. How'd you know?"

"She texted me a few minutes ago about your little chat with her and you don't usually announce your intentions over the phone, which is a responsible thing sometimes so I thought maybe you're trying to be more responsible like her so she'll like you."

Gold continued to stare at his friend with his mouth hanging open who didn't even blink as he stated exactly what was on his mind almost word for word.

"Dude you'd better not say things like that in public or people might think we're gay or something with you able to tell what I'm thinking," he said after finally finding the right words.

"You're probably right. I was just guessing."

"That was just a guess?"

"We've been friends for a long time. It doesn't take me long to read you or Crystal."

"Have you done this wicked creepy shit to her then?"

"Only once."

"What happened?"

"She kicked me."

"Ah. Got it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm doing Elm a favor by helping out with his research"

Professor Elm suddenly walked in with the rest of a moomoo milkshake and sat down at his desk mumbling to himself, seemingly not noticing the two teenage boys at the back of the lab sitting at the bench.

"Silver could you grab my notes on corsola in the Whirl Islands from the third cabinet on the right hand side?"

"Sure," Silver said as he retrieved Elm's notes. "Gold wants to talk with you about something."

The professor looked up at Gold as Silver handed him the notes. "Oh! Hello Gold! Sorry I didn't notice you, I was thinking about something relating the corsola of the Whirl Islands to lugia and I was totally distracted." He set the file down and gestured for Gold to sit in front of him. He did as he was instructed and began to question the professor about how to be responsible and impress people though he didn't specifically say who. Silver stood quietly to the side observing and listening to their conversation.

"This is rather uncharacteristic of you Gold. Not that that's bad, but I still have to ask why you're all of a sudden asking me about such things at a time like this when you're going to go on a cruise with your friends in a week to one of the most gorgeous places on the planet."

"It's just important that you teach me how to manage my life so everyone doesn't see me as an idiot," he explained.

Silver had to bite his tongue to resist the urge to hurl his best friend a snarky comment, but started to listen to his sincerity. He really wanted to improve himself for her.

"Gold I think we both know that the only person's opinion you care about is Crystal's," Professor Elm stated rather obviously.

Gold could hardly believe that two people had essentially read his thoughts within ten minutes of each other.

"Okay. I kind of buy Silver knowing what I'm thinking, but with all due respect sir, WHAT THE HELL? Am I a book or something to everyone? Could I pull one of your assistants and get them to tell what I'm thinking?"

"Gold please calm yourself. I suppose the best answer is to manage your time and your objectives. Plan out what you have to do and truly set your mind to each task individually, and don't be afraid to ask for help."

This answer helped to calm Gold down and settle his mind. After taking in Elm's advice he responded, "That was actually a lot simpler than I thought it would be."

"As for your situation with Crystal, I think you have a better source of advice than me," Elm replied nodding towards helpful answer seemed to reinvigorate Gold's energy has he eagerly turned to face Silver.

"So wadaya got buddy?" he asked the silent redhead.

"Crystal's going to kill me if she finds out I squealed so don't breathe a word of this to anyone okay?"

"No promises. I'd certainly like to see you get kicked live and in person! Plus i happen to have a copy of a certain video that Green showed me last Christmas" he replied with a grin plastered all over his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" but Silver knew after seeing Gold's smirk that he was serious. "Ugh fine, but when I tell you, you have to delete the video in front of me while I watch you do it" Silver demanded.

"Deal," he said with a triumphant look on his face.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but here goes. You should definitely take Elm's advice, but the key thing to remember is that Crystal already likes you for who you are for some reason. I know she wouldn't want you to change yourself completely. She values your opinion more than everyone's on pretty much anything, so I guess just keep doing what you're doing, but dial it back a little, because you do annoy her a lot," Silver finished to a wide-eyed Gold, who for once took every word in and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks pal! You really are a snitch," he responded still with his huge smile as he took out his pokegear and deleted the blackmailing video in front of a glaring Silver. "I'd love to stay and chat fellas, but I have to get to Violet City ASAP!" he shouted as he released Togebo, hopped on his back and took off towards Violet City.

"He really is something else," chuckled Professor Elm as he took off.

"Yeah I guess so," Silver replied. "Still annoying as hell though. I feel bad for Crystal. Now she's going to get it even more than me," he added. Silver as stone faced as he usually was, couldn't help but grin a little at his best friend's antics. He then bade Professor Elm goodbye and flew home on his Honchkrow to think about the trip.

When he arrived home he decided to start setting clothes aside for the trip. Even though it wasn't for a week, he didn't know when he'd have to go to Olivine City to meet up with Gold and Crystal to board the ship. While he was at it he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and made sure he had gotten enough money out of the bank, which he did, but he also decided to look at the two pictures he had in his wallet. The first was of him and Green taken about three years ago, after the battle against Guile at the Battle Frontier. He smiled to himself thinking about how he and his sister had escaped from their life of servitude. Green found her parents and made new friends,and he was happy for her, sure Silver had made new friends too, but was stuck having the most evil man in the world as his father and was extremely jealous of his sister for her family and the happiness she regained. He knew that he was always welcome in their home, and if he ever wanted to leave his flat and live with them, then he could. Something about Viridian City kept him there though. Regardless of the evils that his father had done and his bad memories of this place, Viridian City was still his home at a time when he didn't know good things from bad, where he could just be happy. This sentimentality made living here both comforting and bittersweet. 'Will I ever have a normal life,' he wondered while looking at the second picture in his wallet of him and his father. 'Hopefully this vacation will help me feel a little more normal,' he thought with a deep sigh.

As Crystal was busily continuing her work, one of the kids came inside looking for her.

"Crystal! Martin pulled on my hair!" cried a little red head named Marie.

"Okay come on then, we're going to go find him," Crystal responded instantly seeing the little girl's distress. And with that, she took Marie's hand and went outside where she saw Martin playing catch with James close to the gate.

"Martin you dummy!" yelled Marie. "Why did you yank on my hair?"

"Marie, getting angry isn't going to solve anything," Crystal calmly interrupted. "Now Martin, why did you pull on her hair?"

"She kept trying to take the ball from me and James earlier when we were playing with it, and I kept telling her to leave us alone, but she wouldn't so I pulled on her hair," Martin explained to a calm Crystal and a still angry Marie.

"Okay now that that's all explained," Crystal started before turning to Marie, "I think you owe Martin an apology for bothering him and trying to take the ball from him," she firmly said to Marie.

"Okay, Martin I'm sorry I tried to take the ball when you were playing with it," Marie apologized to her friend.

"That's okay Marie, and I'm sorry I pulled on your hair. Do you want to play with me and James?"

"Okay, sure!" she responded and went to join their game.

'Ok I can get back to work now,' Crystal thought to herself as she went back inside to continue her cleaning. It made her feel good to help solve problems, even over sometimes silly things like the kids' disagreements. Aside from the mini incident with Martin and Marie, it was a perfectly normal afternoon at Earl's Pokemon Academy where she volunteered close to half of her free time when she wasn't helping Professor Oak with his research. Crystal thought about how things that happen here often are like real-world conflicts. For every attack on someone, there is usually a reason for that attack. It scared her a little bit that when they grow up, all of these kids, who she had looked after for years would go out into that world. She only wanted the best for these children who were mostly completely innocent and pure, but showed signs that not even they weren't incorruptible by the world. 'I guess there will always be people like me and the others to stop those who are corrupt and influence the weak. Still, I don't want the kids to turn out bad.' She breathed a deep sigh and went back to work for a few minutes before a certain dark-haired teenager burst in.

"Like I was saying on the phone Super Serious Gal, you should've come to my house and gotten me up!" He instantly went back to their phone conversation.

"Gold I'm over it. Just go start getting some things you might need when we go," she said while returning to her sweeping in front of Gold who had nothing to say.

"Uh, okay then," he said, very confused and left to go home. 'Normally she'd yell at me to let it go and not to call her the nickname." His thoughts rattled unorganized around his head as he flew back home on Togebo.

'Maybe I should start packing too after I get home,' Crystal thought once he left. Once she was done, she informed Mr. Earl of the upcoming vacation, and thought about Gold's reaction to her behavior on her walk home. He was so confused. She giggled to herself thinking about how easily he was confused and didn't ask any questions. 'Oh well, we can hang out in a week when we leave for Sevii,' she decided as she reached her house and went inside.


	3. Pokede Holders' Vacation Part 3

Ruby and Sapphire were waiting for Emerald to meet them at the Slateport Harbor to catch their boat to Kanto. They were having a conversation they had all the time which always led to the same argument.

"I can't wait to see Red and Blue again!" exclaimed the battle crazed wild girl. "They've probably gotten a lot stronger since last time!" she continued, with unwavering enthusiasm to no one in particular.

"Ugh! Are battles all you care about? I can't believe you still don't care about getting your pokemon dirty." Ruby said to his best friend.

"How many times do I have to say it?" a now agitated Sapphire replied. "Battles are waaaaayyy better than your sissy contests ya big wimp!" she yelled at him not aware that people in the harbor were starting to stare at them.

"Are you kidding? Beauty over brawn any day of the week!" Ruby shot back.

"Oh for the love of god! GET A ROOM!" shouted a new voice standing a few feet behind Ruby.

"Oh, hey Rald," Sapphire suddenly came out of her heated debate that she had at least once a week to address Emerald.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ruby asked somewhat nervously turning around to see his small friend.

"Are you kidding? I heard you two flirting from the Pokemon Center, and I'm pretty sure the whole city wants you two to shut the hell up!"

A few onlookers silently agreed to themselves as they continued going about their business.

"We were not flirting!" Ruby said to Emerald. "How could I ever like such an uncivilized barbarian."

"That's not what you said four years ago during the Sootopolis battle!" she retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby said, suddenly putting on a fake puzzled look.

"You know damn well what I mean!" she glared at him with her most dangerous look.

"Hey, is that our boat?" Ruby suddenly said, walking away with his luggage toward a docked ferry that sure enough, was their boat.

"You may have gotten away from it this time, but I'll get it out of you."

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"Oh sorry Rald, forgot you were here," Sapphire said somewhat embarrassed, thinking she was only doing just that.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm not missing the ferry," he said while carrying his bags toward the loading dock.

Sapphire soon followed her two friends toward their ferry, assuring herself that she would make sure that Ruby remembers her confession to him, and his to her on this trip. 'Maybe I can get it out of him with a surprise,' she thought to herself as she approached the dock. 'But what if he really has forgotten?' the thought scared her, but she was sure it was an act. Regardless of how ignorant and selfish he was, he was also strong and kind when it counted most. That was why she grew to love him over the past ten years of her life.

'Why does she have to bring that up all the time?' Ruby thought to himself on the boat, looking back into the harbor. 'Maybe I should tell her that I've lied about not remembering for all these years.' He looked to see Emerald and Sapphire following him towards the loading dock, tough she appeared to be deep in thought. 'I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably about ways to dirty up her pokemon by making them fight against the others when we see them,' He scoffed to himself. He turned to look at the sea ahead of the ferry, and admire its majesty. 'Some people just have no respect for the beauty of the sea.' He started to think about Team Magma and Team Aqua and how their schemes nearly destroyed such a beautiful world. He was broken out of his thoughts by his two friends who had joined him.

"Have you been to our room yet?" Emerald asked him.

"Uh, no, but if you're going right now could you bring my stuff with you?" Ruby said, gesturing at his luggage still next to him.

"Fine. I'm heading there now," the short blond replied. "Sceptile give me a hand with these bags," he said as he released his grass type partner pokemon. Sceptile grabbed Ruby's bags and followed its trainer.

"I'm going there too in a bit," Sapphire told Ruby.

"Ok, but do you want to call Red or someone to tell them we're leaving soon first?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure!" she replied, excited to talk to her idol again.

And with that, Ruby pulled out his pokegear and called Red, who picked up almost instantly.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Me, Rald, and Sapphire are on our boat, and we're leaving in about five minutes."

"Hey Red!" Sapphire piped up.

"Hey Sapphire, you'd better be ready for a good battle during this trip."

"Why just one? Huh? You scared?" she taunted.

"No way! It'll be great to see how much stronger you've gotten."

"Same here, I gotta go, but I think Ruby wants to talk to you. See you guys in Vermillion tomorrow," she finished as she headed off to their room.

"It'll take us about a day to get to you, but I just thought I'd let you know," Ruby explained to Red as he watched Sapphire walk away.

"Alright, Since you guys, Gold, Silver, and Crys will be arriving around 6:00, Green thought we'd all just stay in a hotel for the night and head off to Sevii the next morning."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll tell the others and see you tomorrow I guess."

"Ok see you then."

"Later Red," Ruby said as he hung up, and headed towards his room just as the ship started moving and leaving the bay. When Ruby eventually got to Room 3A, when he walked inside he saw Emerald trying to get onto the bed that Sapphire was standing next to, defending it like a mightyena.

"Come on!" Emerald whined. "I came here first so I should get the bed I want!"

"You should always be ready to defend your territory!" she growled with a smirk. "You couldn't, so I took it for myself!"

"But that's not fair! Ruby help me on this one," Emerald begged.

With a deep sigh, Ruby decided to test his luck. "Sapphire, he did get here first, so he should, theoretically have his choice of where to be."

"Awe come on!" Sapphire groaned as she realized she was outvoted. "I guess that means I'm sleeping with you on the queen size then."

"Wait, what?" Ruby said extremely surprised when he looked from the bed to Sapphire and back again. "Ok I guess," he said when he took another look at the couch on his right that looked extremely uncomfortable to sleep on, understanding why Sapphire didn't want to sleep on it.

"Haha! I got my own bed!" Emerald taunted Sapphire while jumping on his bed.

"Oh shut up!" Sapphire said and grabbed her pokeballs. "I'm going down to the gym to see if anyone is a decent match. Later!" she said as she left.

"She'll be lucky if someone accepts her challenge," Emerald said to Ruby.

"Agreed."

The two boys spent the next hour flipping through TV channels trying to find something to watch, but nothing good was on so they just left it on the news and proceeded to play games on their pokegears. While Emerald was deeply invested in his game, Sapphire burst into the room very angrily.

"No one wanted to battle me down there! I spent an hour walking around that gigantic gym looking for someone, but no one wanted to!" Sapphire proceeded to vent her frustrations on Emerald instead of Ruby for a change.

"Nice going Sapphire! I had Gold's high score beat until you barged back in here! Thanks a lot!" Emerald yelled at her, which proved to be a bad idea, as Sapphire grabbed his ankle and held him out the window threatening to drop him. "Ahh! Ok I'm sorry I won't complain anymore! Bring me back in!"

Sapphire did just that letting off some of her anger in the process. "Well I guess the only thing left to do is check out the pool before we order dinner. Whaddya guys say?" she asked them.

"No thanks. I'm ordering dinner in a few minutes. I'm very hungry," Emerald said, jumping back onto his bed.

"I'll go, but you have to wear a real bathing suit!" Ruby insisted.

"But I didn't bring any," Sapphire replied.

"Good thing I did!" Ruby said enthusiastically darting to one of his bags, pulling out a dark blue two piece he made for her.

"Awe come on!" Sapphire groaned after seeing it.

"Please! I made it to match your eyes," he pleaded with her.

"Oh alright!" Sapphire relented, grabbing the bathing suit, slightly blushing as she went to the bathroom to change. When she came out, Ruby stared at her in awe at how pretty she was.

"Quit it Ruby," she said blushing even more at this attention.

"Yeah Ruby control yourself. You two are sharing a bed tonight," Emerald snickered.

Ruby joined Sapphire in blushing and grabbed an empty pokeball from his bag and threw it at Emerald's head.

"Oww. Jesus dude, what the hell was that for?" he said while rubbing his head.

Ruby ignored him, grabbing another pair of shorts and storming into the bathroom to change, slamming the door. He came out a minute later grabbing a towel and a key just in case while keeping his hat on and dragging Sapphire out the door.

"Wow. Guess he can't take a joke," Emerald shrugged as he went back to his game.

"He really pisses me off sometimes," Ruby said still fuming about Emerald's comment as he walked with Sapphire down to the pool.

"Yeah, me too," she responded. "Are you seriously gonna wear that hat into the water?" she asked, pointing at his hat.

"Maybe I am!" he replied, a little agitated.

On any other day, Sapphire would've made fun of his hat and how ridiculous it was, but his aggravated response made her decide not to. They continued walking in silence all the way down to the pool, and didn't talk until they got there where they found an empty swimming area.

"Wow. Everyone must be having dinner," Ruby said, apparently cooled down from Emerald's joke.

"Yeah, I'm going in," Sapphire said as she handed him her towel and took a running start, jumping into the pool making a huge splash. Ruby set their stuff down on a chair close to the pool that didn't get soaked. He took off his shirt making Sapphire blush at his surprisingly built upper body. After setting his shirt down, without taking his hat off, he slid into the water next to her.

"It's really warm isn't it," he said to her after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah, I like it this way."

"I didn't say this before, but you look great in that two piece," Ruby said while trying to hide his blush.

"Thanks," Sapphire said. "I didn't know you were that toned," she added pointing at his arms under the water.

"Well you're probably more ripped than me," he told her.

They then proceeded to have a conversation without arguing with each other for twenty minutes when they decided to go back up to the room and order dinner. When they returned, they found Emerald asleep on his bed with what looked like the remains of a giant bowl of macaroni and cheese on the nightstand. Sapphire changed back first, then Ruby, after which they called room service and ordered a large spaghetti meal to share, saying they'll come down and pick it up. The two then proceeded to quietly eat their meal which really was quite large. After they were done, they decided to get settled for the night, and Sapphire asked Ruby to put her pokemon in the healing machine along with his and Emerald's since she already lied down and was half asleep.

"Ok, just next time don't forget," he told her as he lied down.

"Mmm thanks," she mumbled.

Ruby chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head as she drifted off. "Goodnight Sapphire," he whispered as he too went to sleep.


End file.
